1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padding member for a pair of swimming goggles that provides improved wearing comfort by means of providing uniform load distribution to the wearer""s eye socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 7 and 8 of the drawings illustrate a pair of conventional swimming goggles comprising two lenses 1xe2x80x2, a bridge 3xe2x80x2, two padding members 2xe2x80x2, and a head strap 4xe2x80x2. Each lens 1xe2x80x2 is made from rigid transparent material and includes a first connecting portion 11xe2x80x2 on an inner end thereof for engaging with the bridge 3xe2x80x2 and a second connecting portion 12xe2x80x2 on an outer end thereof for engaging with the head strap 4xe2x80x2. Each lens 1xe2x80x2 further includes an annular flange 13xe2x80x2 on an inner side thereof for engaging with an associated padding member 2xe2x80x2.
Each padding member 2xe2x80x2 is a ring-like member made from soft material and includes a resilient main ring portion 22xe2x80x2, a connecting portion 21xe2x80x2 extending from a side of the main ring portion 22xe2x80x2 for engaging with the annular flange 13xe2x80x2 of the associated lens 1xe2x80x2, and an annular contact portion 23xe2x80x2 extending from the other side of the main ring portion 22xe2x80x2 to provide intimate contact with a wearer""s eye socket. Thus, the resilient main ring portion 22xe2x80x2 keeps the annular contact portion 23xe2x80x2 in intimate contact with the wearer""s eye socket.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 9, although the annular contact portion 23xe2x80x2 is still in intimate contact with the wearer""s eye socket when the head strap 4xe2x80x2 is pulled, the main ring portion 22xe2x80x2 is not deformed uniformly due to the contour of the eye socket. As a result, the wearing comfort is lost, since a portion xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d of the annular contact portion 23xe2x80x2 will press against the connecting portion 21 xe2x80x2 and a rigid corner xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d of the associated lens 3xe2x80x2.
FIG. 10 illustrates a further conventional padding member 5xe2x80x2, wherein the padding member 5xe2x80x2 is in the form of a hollow endless ring with a certain air pressure to provide a cushioning effect to the wearer""s eye socket. However, as illustrated in FIG. 11, when the head strap 7xe2x80x2 is pulled rearward, the force is not uniformly distributed to the padding member 5xe2x80x2. In addition, the padding member 5xe2x80x2 has a uniform cross section that does not correspond to the contour of the wearer""s eye socket, the outer side xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d of the padding member 5xe2x80x2 will be subjected to a larger pulling force and thus become more flat when it is squeezed by the wearer""s eye socket. The outer edge of the rigid lens 6xe2x80x2 presses against the wearer""s eye socket and thus causes discomfort. In addition, the relatively outwardly protruding portion of the wearer""s eye socket will press against the padding member 5xe2x80x2 and thus be in contact with the rigid lens 6xe2x80x2. A solution to these drawbacks is to fill high-pressure gas into the padding member 5xe2x80x2 to thereby prevent the outer side xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d from becoming flat when it is pressed against by the wearer""s eye socket, yet the padding member 5xe2x80x2 per se becomes too hard for the wearer""s eye socket. Furthermore, as illustrated in FIG. 11, water accumulates in an area xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d which adversely affects the intimate contact between the padding member 5xe2x80x2 and the wearer""s eye socket.
FIG. 12 illustrates another conventional padding member 8xe2x80x2 comprising a main ring portion 83xe2x80x2, a connecting portion 81xe2x80x2 extending from a side of the main ring portion 83xe2x80x2 for engaging with an annular flange (not labeled) of a lens 9xe2x80x2, and an annular contact portion 82xe2x80x2 extending from the other side of the main ring portion 83xe2x80x2 to provide intimate contact with a wearer""s eye socket. The main ring portion 83xe2x80x2 includes a sealed annular space 831xe2x80x2 into which gas or fluid is filled. Thus, in use, the annular contact portion 82xe2x80x2 is kept in intimate contact with the wearer""s eye socket under the action of the sealed annular space 831xe2x80x2 that provides increased resilience to the padding member 8xe2x80x2. It was, however, found that the wearer feels uncomfortable, as the main ring portion 83xe2x80x2 with such a sealed annular space 831 xe2x80x2 is too hard for the wearer""s eye socket.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved padding member for a pair of swimming goggles to provide wearing comfort by means of providing uniform load distribution to the wearer""s eye socket.
The present invention provides a padding member made from soft material and comprises a main ring portion, a connecting portion extending from an outer side of the main ring portion for engaging with a main frame of a pair of swimming goggles, and an annular contact flange extending from an inner side of the main ring portion for intimate contact with a wearer""s eye socket. The connecting portion includes an engaging piece extending radially inward from an inner periphery thereof, the engaging piece including an engaging edge. An engaging portion extends radially inward from the annular contact flange, thereby defining a cushioning space between the engaging piece and the engaging portion. The engaging edge of the engaging piece and the engaging portion are bonded together to seal the cushioning space.
A reinforcing piece is mounted in the cushioning space in an area that is subjected to a relatively larger force from the wearer""s eye socket.
The annular contact flange and the sealed cushioning space of the padding member are designed according to the contour of the wearer""s eye socket to provide a uniform load distribution to the wearer""s eye socket, thereby providing intimate contact and improved wearing comfort. The reinforcing piece avoids deformation in the area of the cushioning space that is generally subjected to a relatively larger force from the wearer""s eye socket. The wearing comfort is further improved.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.